1. Field
Embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for converting a protocol interface, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for converting a protocol interface that may convert an interface for a variety of protocols to be transmitted using phase information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus where a variety of protocols are mixed employs different system buses for each protocol to individually use protocols. To simplify the bus system, different protocols may be converted to a single protocol so that the bus system may be unified. However, in this instance, a plurality of protocol interface converters may be used, or a portion of functions defined in each protocol may not be used. Thus, it is difficult to make an apparatus employing various protocols to be combined in a single system with a single interface, and as a result, buses may be separated according to functions of protocols, thereby reducing a system efficiency.